


Paintbrush Promises

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Seven year old Marinette and Adrien are painting a go-kart together for their art class.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Paintbrush Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend on Amino!

Marinette grinned at Adrien as she painted the finishing touches on the go kart. They were the last people to leave their go cart building day and had volunteered to finish the last few details. The art teacher had left them to their own devices for a few minutes so he could get a bucket of water to clean the brushes.

“That looks amazing, Marinette! You’re going to be a famous painter and I’m going to be your model for everything you draw.” Adrien popped up behind Marinette, watching as she painted. Then his face fell. “I won’t have to model for my father anymore.”

Dropping her paintbrush, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien. “You can come and live with me forever when we’re grown up, I promise.”

Adrien sat down suddenly, dragging Marinette with him. “But we’re only seven now, being grown up is ages away!”

Giggling, Marinette picked her paintbrush back up and continued painting. Adrien sat beside her, watching as she twirled the paintbrush to make patterns along the side of the kart. He decided to help and grabbed another paintbrush and dipped it into the bowl of bright red paint in front of him. “What should I paint?”

Marinette tilted her head slightly, looking for any gaps in the painting large enough for Adrien to use. “You can paint anywhere there isn’t already paint. This side is only a few dots away from being finished, could you check if the front is done?”

“Okay!” Adrien twisted around towards the front. In his haste to move, he kicked a few of the paint bowls over, splattering them along the ground and onto the wheels.

“Adrien! Be careful!” Marinette leapt to her feet, getting out of the way of the stream of paint making its way towards her, even though it was quite slow. “We’re going to have to get more paint.”

Looking sheepish, Adrien stood up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I’ll help you get some more.”

Shaking her head, Marinette dropped her paintbrush back into the correct bowl and examined her hands, checking for errant paint. “We can go together. That’s what friends do, right?”

Adrien visibly relaxed, happy Marinette wasn’t mad at him. “Okay, where are all the paints kept?”

“I think we can use the ones in Room Thirty-three, if no one else is using them right now.” Marinette's eyes flicked to the side as she tried to remember all the places they could get paint from to replace the spilt colours. “I can’t think of anywhere else we could get paint.”

“I’m sure we’ll find somewhere we can get paint.” Grabbing Marinette’s hand, Adrien gently dragged her towards the art room in search of more paint. 

On their way across the courtyard between the high school and the primary school, the children saw the art teacher approaching them. “Is everything okay over here?”

Nodding, Adrien let go of Marinette’s hand and walked over to the art teacher. Marinette frowned at being left behind, but followed Adrien and stopped walking at the same second Adrien began to explain what had happened. “I accidentally spilt the paint we were using and we need to get more. I’m sorry!”

The art teacher laughed and crouched down in front of Adrien. “That’s okay, let’s get some more and let the old paint dry for a while.”

Adrien and Marinette both nodded, looking much happier as soon as the teacher said they could get more paint. They linked hands again and followed the art teacher back to his classroom.

“Are we going to get the same colours?” Adrien started swinging their joined hands gently. “I know Chloe chose most of the old colours and she can be mean sometimes.”

Marinette sighed, remembering how Chloe had pushed everyone around earlier that morning when they had been choosing colours. Even though everyone was supposed to be able to choose a colour for themselves, but Chloe had managed to bully everyone into having her designs and colours; most of the class had chosen either white, black, or yellow.

Luckily, the art teacher had noticed what happened and had subtly banned Chloe from helping choose how they wanted to use the colours. Eventually, the rest of the class had decided on a flower garden, only to have Chloe reappear at the worst moment and forced Sabrina to pepper bees across the top of the go cart. 

They weren’t even easy to cover, huge blobs of black and yellow everywhere. Luckily, Nino and Alya had managed to distract Chloe long enough to give Rose and Juleka enough time to wipe the extra paint away. That made Chloe angry, but it was also easier to fix the bees and make them blend in more.

“I think we should keep most of the same colours, but a few new ones would be good. We can paint more flowers!” Marinette let go of Adrien’s hand to clap excitedly, already thinking about everything she could still paint.

“You should choose the colours, since you’re so good at drawing.” Adrien smiled at Marinette, revealing the gap in his teeth he was determined to show everyone, because he was proud of losing his first teeth and everyone deserved to know.

Marinette laughed. “We should both pick some colours because this is for our class as a whole, and only having one person pick colours isn’t fun. And I don’t want to be like Chloe.”

Realising Marinette was making a good point, Adrien nodded. “What if we pick a colour for everyone in our class, except for Chloe because she has all those bees.”

“We can’t exclude Chloe so much, though, because that would be mean.”

“Okay, but I think we need some more animals on the go cart.” The art teacher opened the door for them and Adrien and Marinette walked straight to the paint cupboard.

Marinette looked over the colours in the cupboard and started grabbing them as she counted off each of her friends. “Pink for Rose and Mylene and me, purple for Juleka, green for Nino and Alix and Max, orange for Alya and Nathaniel, black for Ivan, red for Kim, blue for Sabrina and yellow for Chloe. What colour do you want, Adrien?”

“Green is my favourite colour!” Adrien started grabbing some of the paint off the ground, wrapping his arms around them to hold as many as he could.

Marinette picked the rest up, holding them under one arm. “We should get the white paint, too.”

“Good idea.”

The art teacher closed the cupboard door for them and Adrien and Marinette walked back out to their go cart. They set the paint on the ground and started setting all the containers the right way up after Adrien had knocked them over. Marinette started pouring small amounts of the paint into their containers, with Adrien copying her actions.

Once there was enough paint for them to finish the decorating, Marinette and Adrien split up and started to put the finishing touches on the cart. Marinette added some more flowers, one for each of her friends and was about to start the last layer of grass when she had an idea.

Giggling to herself, Marinette grabbed the black paint and began the outline of a cat. They were Adrien’s favourite animal, and he always talked about how much he wanted a pet cat, but his father would never let him get any animals.

Adrien noticed Marinette looking at him and giggling, before looking at what she was doing again. Wanting to know what was going on, he snuck around behind Marinette, dodging through the paint pots around them. When he saw what Marinette was painting, his mouth dropped open in shock. He had already started painting a ladybug on his side of the cart, knowing how pretty Marinette thought they were. “That’s so cool!”

Marinette started laughing, happy Adrien liked the cat. Before she replied, she filled the eyes in with bright green, just like Adrien’s. “Done!”

“You’re amazing, Marinette! This is why you’re my best friend in the whole world!” Adrien hugged Marinette, barely giving her enough time to move her paintbrush out of the way.

“You’re my best friend, too.”

Letting go of Marinette, Adrien grabbed another paintbrush from the paint pots. “Paintbrush promise that we’ll always be best friends?”

“I paintbrush promise.” With a tap of their paintbrushes, Adrien and Marinette sealed their promise. Their paintbrush promise.


End file.
